Days of the Von Cross: Immorta the Hellish
by Hunter axe
Summary: On hiatus! May be scrapped.
1. The Gentleman Appoarch

**Days of the Von Cross**

**Story one: Immorta the Hellish**

**By: Hunter Axe**

_Summary: Hidan Von Cross is the most desirable man in England of 1776. He's rich, handsome, and has gentleman like manners. But as sunset beckons the rich gentleman is much more than that. Hidan Von Cross is a Member of a society called __**Jashin**__. A clans of vampires that kill the human beings at night fall. By day Hidan is a high patriarch of England. But by night he becomes the terror known as __**Immorta the Hellish.**__ This is Story one to the series._

**Chapter one: The Gentle man approach**

England, 1776 was the year and morning it was today. The people were gathering to the church for good prayer and socializing. All women dressed up in their best Sunday clothes, men acting tough and spinning tales of heroic acts, and the children acting and playing around but at the same time tried to keep clean so they had not disappoint god and their parents. Yes the morning seemed quiet pleasurable and tranquil. Soon after the father of the church had arrived, wearing the same black cloak he always wore on Sundays. He greeted all the townsfolk and made his way to the front of the church door. He opened the door and all the townspeople clustered inside the small crammed doors of the church. The priest or 'father' as everyone refer him to, made his way down the aisle and stood before the people and the booth. He opened the book and began to read a section to the folk. They stood in silence listening to the ominous wisdom of the book. When the father had finished his hearing he abandoned the front and everyone soon followed after.

It was only a quarter to nine in the morning but it had seemed earlier than that. The sky was still a pale white, and the wind was silent but caressed a few near by trees, making them giggle and bend away. It was not always like this, no it was more alive. The morning wasn't official without _him_. The women would always chat about _him_, and how that call girl Louisa would try to chase after _him_. These men with their attempts to impress _him,_ with brave tales of their battles in many macabre wars. And the children that look up to _him_ with his kindness and gentlemen like words. Yes, the morning would have been perfect with _him_ and _his_ gentleman approach. The way_ he_ compliment the women in their Sunday clothes, the kind comments to the old veterans and their washed out stories, and the simple advice _he'd_ give to the children. But today, on the other hand was depressed because _he_ was not here.

Then suddenly the women gasped, the men sniggered, and the children laughed in simple delight. _He_ had arrived. The carriage _he_ was in was glowing in ivory, and had golden silk tassels at each corner of the tarp that covered the top of the carriage frame. The wheels were made of oak, each one was big and smooth with roses carved into that spokes. The stallion attached to the carriage was white with red velvet reigns. The carriage driver was wearing a black suit with a long white silk tie. And inside the opulent carriage was _Him_. He opened the carriage door and showily stepped out of the carriage.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, oh and the dear children of all ages, this morning seems glorious and I decided to admire it. I apologize that it had taken my time to go to church." The townsfolk did not mind his absence because he came anyway. The stranger gentleman was wearing a white buttoned shirt with long black slacks. He wore a black vest over the shirt and was fastened with gold buttons. He wore fancy shoes the glimmered with the sun light. His tie was black and very velvet with texture. He held a cane; it was sleek with a dark colored paint and had a diamond on the top. The gentleman himself however was a god among the townsfolk. His skin was fair and his hair was slick and light white. His eyes were calm dropping halfway. The eye color was reddish pink; his nose was small and rounded. His lips were thin and stretched into a long tired smile. He was truly perfect a king among the gods.

"Good morning Lord Von Cross." The town recited in harmony. Von Cross smiled and nodded there he joined the townsmen and women. He chatted with the men, the women were chatting about him. And he played with the children. The morning was really perfect but for how long would the perfection last.

~Nightfall~

Lady Victoria Smith had just finished her work at the office with her husband. With her beautiful looks the merger with the second company would be a complete success. The moon was a minor crescent in the dark navy blue sky. She walked by herself though. The night didn't scare her, she didn't live that far. She hummed a tune and moved along. A branch snapped instantly. She quickly looked around to see what made the sound. She saw nothing and kept it moving. The second time, she heard something move across the trees. She was more afraid, and walked a little faster than before. The moving around became faster and faster. With each different time she walked faster and faster until she began to run. But the sounds were coming closer and closer. So Lady Victoria ran faster until she was sprinting. Her heel suddenly gave way and she fell. Before she knew what was happening, a dark figure bit into Lady Victoria's neck, sucking out all her blood. Her skin sagged and she became thinner with each gulp the figure took in. When she emptied out the shadow placed her gently on the steps of the church. It was going to rain and didn't want her to get wet. The figure had been polite as if it had taken the gentlemen approach with her. Leaving a black rose and a card, the card had the words '_Immorta the Hellish_' on it.


	2. The Case of the Wilted Rose

**Days of the Von Cross**

**Story one: Immorta the Hellish**

**By: Hunter Axe**

_Summary: Hidan Von Cross is the most desirable man in England of 1776. He's rich, handsome, and has gentleman like manners. But as sunset beckons the rich gentleman is much more than that. Hidan Von Cross is a Member of a society called __**Jashin**__. A clans of vampires that kill the human beings at night fall. By day Hidan is a high patriarch of England. But by night he becomes the terror known as __**Immorta the Hellish.**__ This is Story one to the series._

**Chapter Two: The case of the wilted roses**

**I**t was morning already when the body of Lady Victoria was found. The husband Lord Smith was stricken with grief. The adults backed the children away so they didn't see the horror that stood before the adults. Lady Victoria's body was only skin and bones, her flesh sagged and she looked empty. Her blood was drained from her body.

"Who could've done such a terrible thing to her!? She didn't do anything to anyone!" the husband cried out in pain. Yes, who could've done this terrible crime? And to leave the body in front of the church is even worse. The police officer stood there writing notes and what not. The husband gave any information he thought was important to the case. A child came by and gave the officer the black rose and the note.

"Oi, what's this? A note, a note goodness hand it over boy!" The officer read the note that read 'Immorta the Hellish'. "Immorta the Hellish what's it means? Is this what he wants to call himself?" the officer asked. This Immorta fellow had no right to attack the young Victoria. The officer was going to catch this monster even if it took him the rest of his life.

~Nightfall~

Mr. Thompson was on his way from another party, he was drunk and confused. He stumbled around with each step he took. His wife was sure going to be mad when he gets home. Thompson made his way to a dark alley. A shadow then approached Thompson and again sucked out all the blood out of poor Thompson. The body of Thompson was then placed at the front of the now closed bar. Again the shadow placed the black wilted rose and the same name next to Thompson.

~Dawn~

The body of Lord Jimmy Thompson was found many hours later. His wife was heartbroken and ran to the scene to hold his sagged body.

"It hasn't even been a whole week and this man has claimed two lives." The officer Jonathan said. "How many lives is he going to take?" Jonathan scratched his head. Immediately Lord Hidan Von Cross entered the scene of the crime.

"Officer Jonathan, have you found the vile creature that could've done this to poor Thompson?" Lord Hidan asked.

"No, but I'll do it. This scum thinks he's so smart but he is really wrong. He'll mess up and when he does, I'll be there to catch him and put him to death." Jonathan rearranged his belt that was slipping off his hips.

"Hmm, put him to death? Isn't that a little too drastic Jonathan?"

"Hidan, are you kidding!? He's taken the lives of two valued members of the society! By god I will bring him to justice and set him in court, the people should want a public hanging by the time I catch him." Whoever did this was really intelligent and knew what he was doing. He left neither clues behind nor a cloth to be tracked by.

"When will you have him captured Jonathan?" Jonathan gasped. He then glared at Hidan like he was a criminal. Was he mocking him or something? All he knew that he wanted to kill this Immorta and move on with his life. He, the investigator looked around for clues, Hidan watched him. Jonathan felt Hidan watched him, but ignored it. He saw a rose, the card and the body. Nothing else was there but those three mere clues.

"This maybe more difficult than I thought well wrap up the body and take it to the morgue." The crime scene was cleared up and was taken to the police department by carriage. Everyone went and followed the horse powered vehicle to the police department. Hidan was left all by himself. Hidan laughed.

"I wonder when they will find Immorta. Well, I can't risk messing up now can I?" Hidan walked home and laughed venomously. Noon was coming and he had to see his brethrens.

**AN: well I hope this was good. Have any questions? Write me and I'll get back to it.**


	3. Chasing Immoartals

**Days of the Von Cross**

**Story one: Immorta the Hellish**

**By: Hunter Axe**

_Summary: Hidan Von Cross is the most desirable man in England of 1776. He's rich, handsome, and has gentleman like manners. But as sunset beckons the rich gentleman is much more than that. Hidan Von Cross is a Member of a society called __**Jashin**__. A clans of vampires that kill the human beings at night fall. By day Hidan is a high patriarch of England. But by night he becomes the terror known as __**Immorta the Hellish.**__ This is Story one to the series._

**Chapter Three: Chasing Immortals**

**H**idan Von Cross was enjoying the lovely morning; he had his favorite cup of vanilla coffee. Also he had the best newspaper, the Weekly Bystander. He was reading a particular article of Immorta the Hellish, Hidan laughed. How could they write about a man they don't know and guess all theses facts.

"Immorta the Hellish struck again as the body of Jimmy Thompson being discovered Tuesday morning March 5th of 1776. The one similarity that the two bodies have in common is that the fact that both bodies have been drained of their blood. Also that both Lady Victoria and Lord Thompson have irregular bite marks on the jugular in the exact spot. Some sources say that the Immorta is in fact a vampire. And some other sources say that the Immorta is a phantom and is plaguing the town with a disease that diminishes the blood leaving the body empty and sagging. The classification of Immorta is yet to be confirmed, but what is confirmed is that Immorta the Hellish will be to a public death when he is caught. And that a reward has been put up for anyone who can capture Immorta. The reward has been to 10,000 dollars in cash."

"Ha, they think they can capture Immorta, eh? I mock those who would even try to capture him, but then again it makes my job much easier to do. I'll wait till night fall. That's when I can play along in this game of catch." Hidan took a sip of coffee and folded the newspaper and set it down at the table.

"Lord Von Cross would you like me to fetch your keys for your 'prayer'?" his butler asked. Brimmward was only 72 years old. Only he knew of Hidan's secret life and was the only lower to know of it and live to tell it. Hidan trusted Brimmward with everything even his life. Brimmward thought of Hidan as a son and would never give him up. Brimmward quickly came back with the keys. "Here go sir, please be easy on this one. It's hard for me to listen to my kind be tortured like that."

"Of course my dear Brimmward I would never do anything to disobey you word. But why don't you make a trip to town so won't hear the awful sounds."

"Yes sir, I shall buy some groceries then." Hidan nodded and watched as Brimmward made his way to the door and went out into the town among his own kind. But Hidan never thought of Brimmward as more than a lower. To Hidan, Brimmward was like his own kind but much too old to handle himself. But Hidan had found him to be amusing with his lower terms and holidays. Oh well as long as nothing happened to Brimmward he was ok. Hidan chuckled off his worries and made his way to the end of the west wing of his huge mansion. The end of the hall was dark and cold. As he walked along the creaky floor, the walls became yellowier and infested with cobwebs and mold. Hidan walked by the old grandfather clock that was positioned to be across the large windows and reflect the light off of it. Hidan made his way toward a very dark door. Around the greenish knobs were big rusted chains and a pad lock hugging the chains real tightly. He unlocked the heavy chains and let them fall to the floor. Something inside squeaked, whatever was inside knew Hidan was outside. The thing inside moved and dropped everything along its path.

"Don't bother I'm going to get you regardless of where you hide." Hidan told the creature inside. He opened the door and turned the lights on. He caught what he was looking for. A man, he looked all beaten up and thin. He had long brown hair and bandages around his forehead. His torn up clothes were remains of a nice buttoned shirt and noble pants. His eyes were lilac or white if you looked closely. The man obviously was a noble.

"Please don't kill me! I have only a son, please spare me!!" the man begged.

"Sorry, I can't do it. I need to kill you or Jashin will punish me. Say good bye to your son Neji, Hizashi!" Hidan pulled out a marvelous scythe. It had three large blades in a line. The other end had a rope that Hidan used to tie up Hizashi. He took a mace from the wall of weapons and slammed it against Hizashi's face disfiguring it evermore than it was. His cheeks swelled up quick and he coughed up what looked to be like teeth. Then Hidan swung the mace again at Hizashi's legs, ripping then right open. Hizashi screamed as loud as he could but the dryness of his sore throat prevented him from yelling out loud. Hidan jumped on Hizashi and tore the tibia from the leg.

"Ugh! Stop no more STOP IT!" Hizashi went limp and breathe the air no more. Hidan grinned and used his three blade scythe and cut out Hizashi's arteries and sucked out the blood a bendy straw. He savored every last drop like a child eating ice cream.

"Sir, oh you finished I brought some new snails you may want to try for escargot." Brimmward was standing at the door looking down at the mutilated body that was the twin of the headmaster of the Hyuuga Institute of Higher Learning. Hiashi won't know what had happen to his precious twin. Or… he could put them blame on Hiashi. Hidan pulled out a delicious evil smile.

"Oh thank you Brimmward let me help you with that." Hidan grabbed the bags from Brimmward.

"Why thank you Sir. Are you going to dispose of the body or shall I?"

"No, I can do it. If you do it you may get caught and put on trial and on to death. No, I can do it just fine."

March 7th 1776 the body of Hizashi Hyuuga was discovered. In the late morning, all that accompanied the body was a single black wilting rose with a bloodied stain card.


	4. The Night Life

**Days of the Von Cross**

**Story one: Immorta the Hellish**

**By: Hunter Axe**

_Summary: Hidan Von Cross is the most desirable man in England of 1776. He's rich, handsome, and has gentleman like manners. But as sunset beckons the rich gentleman is much more than that. Hidan Von Cross is a Member of a society called __**Jashin**__. A clans of vampires that kill the human beings at night fall. By day Hidan is a high patriarch of England. But by night he becomes the terror known as __**Immorta the Hellish.**__ This is Story one to the series._

**Chapter four: The Night Life**

**J**une 18th of 1776 and there was no end to the maze that was Immorta. This week made victim 29. All in the same lifeless mummified state, all murdered. Officer Jonathan was furious to the brim. He had no evidence or no clues as to who Immorta was. The only clue there was, the yellow bloody stained card the inscribed itself to 'Immorta the hellish' other than that he had no real evidence.

"Come on damn it! Show me the money!" Jonathan stared long and hard at the yellow piece of paper. What could the paper be telling him? He looked at it over and over again.

**Immorta the Hellish**

"**Of course! I should've known! The killer writes with his left, there fore the killer couldn't be right handed." Jonathan stood up quick with butterflies in his stomach. The killer had made a miss calculation and gave him an opening. Jonathan ran to the first floor and found the filing cabinet of all killers put in jail. He was in the M' section and came across a familiar face.**

"**Hmm, Momochi, Zabuza. Let's have a talk shall we?" and Jonathan took a horse to the Anchor Asylum.**

**~Night Fall~**

**Anchor Asylum, 12:00 midnight. Zabuza or most call him 'The Vicious Strangle Man' was sitting at the celled window looking at the stars. Then he looked strait at the moon, it was full. He yawned and stretched out a bit. Doing the same thing over and over, it made him feel like he was in a rut. He wanted to be free, he wanted to strangle someone. Oh the joy of smashing the throat of any victim he'd choose. He wanted to take a life away, he wanted excitement. He sighed and turned bock to his cot. He threw himself on the cot and rested his eyes a bit. Then he heard shuffling across the room. His eyes snapped wide open and looked up. He saw nothing, and just thought it was the wind. He was about to lie down, and out the blue there were hands around his neck. **

"**W-who the hell are you!" he chocked. He tried to turn to face his captor but the strong arms prevented his head from turning back. Zabuza struggled to get the stranger off of him. He jerked and moved away but there was no success. Zabuza was tired and stopped struggling and waited a moment or two. **

"**Now that you're settled, I have some business with you Mr. Strangle man." The stranger spat.**

"**What do you want from me?!" **

"**I've been killing lots of people for the past couple of months you see." The stranger began.**

"**You're Immorta!?" Zabuza stiffened. **

"**Actually I am, now I've been spying on the police that I am."**

"**What's it got to do with me?!" Zabuza's breath quickened his heart beat too.**

"**Officer Jonathan thinks you killed those people, that he does and I don't want you taking any credit from me." Immorta's voice went from calm and cheery to bitter and stale. Immorta then snapped Zabuza's neck and bit into the neck and let the blood flow a while. He drank all the blood until the Strangle man was a mummy as well. "Good night, strangle man." Immorta left the body there with a familiar card and rose.**

**~Several Hours Later~**

"**Damn!" Officer Jonathan stamped his foot really hard as he retrieved the body of Zabuza Momochi. He was angry as he lost his first lead, but relieved that it wasn't him too. He wasn't about to let this game end of cat and mice to end. He wanted to check mate this bugger into no where. He wanted to trap him bad. Who ever Immorta was, he was crafty. And Jonathan liked that. He wanted to play Immorta a little longer. Four miles away in the mansion of the Von Cross, Hidan was enjoying his wine and listening to his favorite artist, Mozart.**

"**Come and get me Jonathan." Hidan smirked drinking the last bit of the red wine. **


	5. Tea with the scorpion

Days of the Von Cross

**Story one: Immorta the Hellish**

**By: Hunter Axe**

_Summary: Hidan Von Cross is the most desirable man in England of 1776. He's rich, handsome, and has gentleman like manners. But as sunset beckons the rich gentleman is much more than that. Hidan Von Cross is a Member of a society called __**Jashin**__. A clans of vampires that kill the human beings at night fall. By day Hidan is a high patriarch of England. But by night he becomes the terror known as __**Immorta the Hellish.**__ This is Story one to the series._

_**Chapter five: Tea with the scorpion**_

**The week after Zabuza was murdered; there had been peace for awhile. Immorta decided he had enough playing with the little people and give them a break. Immorta will not strike, yet but for the time being he would relax. Hidan or more to say Immorta the Hellish was resting at his home, drinking his favorite wine.**

"**Sir, you have a message from Lord Akasuna" Brimmward came in quietly with the note in his hands. Then he walked forward to hand his master the message.**

_**Dear Hidan,**_

_**It has come to my attention that you had asked me to the renaissance restaurant. The answer is yes. Please meet me there at 2: oo this afternoon. I'll be looking forward to it.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Sasori Akasuna**_

_**P.s: I'm bringing the damn bird and weasel.**_

"Ah damn the stupid brigade."

"Sir, I don't understand."

"Do not worry Brimmward! I'll be off then."

"You wish to go anyway?"

"What a silly question Brimmward. Of course I'll go. It would be rude of me to not go."

"Sir, I will wait for you then."

"Okay Brimmward, do what you want."

**~Afternoon~**

Hidan walked from his luminous mansion to the small town. He decided to dress up in his favorite white buttoned shirt with his black vest and black dress pants. At the renaissance restaurant, he met up with Sasori, who was a five foot four to Hidan's six feet. He was wearing a black buttoned down with a blood red tie, with the black pants, like Hidan. And sitting at the table, to Hidan's displeasure was the stupid brigade, consisting of two members. Deidara and Itachi Uchiha, both were competing for Sasori's attention, apparently. Hidan walked over to the nearly full table and greeted his old friend with an ordinary handshake. He merely grunted at the two dummies and sat with them. Sasori coughed, the two dummies looked up and Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Can one of you two find the paper for me?" Sasori asked.

"I-I got it!" Both dummies yelled. Deidara looked at Itachi. Itachi looked at Deidara, and all that was seen was a dashing blonde and brunette.

"Ugh, finally they are gone!" Hidan rudely exaggerated.

"Hidan, don't be so rude!" Sasori commented.

"I'm sorry; I cannot help the fact that they are morons."

"True, I cannot help it to be true." Sasori admitted it.

"So why now call me out? Many times I've asked for you to lunch and now you answer my call? Why are you really here?" Hidan asked question after question to the guilty red head.

"You're smart, that's good. I only come in the word from our- I mean my boss."

"So sori', what's that backstabber want now?"

"Hidan, I come only because the Boss requests for your return to the red works company."

"Ha, now he wishes for my return!? That will be the day!"

"I am confused Hidan, did you not to return?"

"No, I know why he wants back in the company."

"You do not. He wishes for you to return because-

"He can't control Kakuzu and he needs me to calm him down. Am I correct?" As Hidan finished, Sasori stood silent. Hidan smirked and a waiter brought two cups of tea. "Lovely, the tea has arrived." Hidan grabbed his cup and began to drink it. Sasori stared at his drink blankly.

"How did you-

"I figured, since I'm not there and not coming back, kakuzu would go rebel. Besides, it's the only job I can accomplish well." Hidan frowned.

"No, that's false; you are an excellent fight instructor. I think you can teach people fighting techniques well."

"Thank you Sasori. But I will not return; I was stabbed in the back once. I will not allow that to repeat. Mark this Sasori, I, Hidan Von Cross work alone and will always work alone." Hidan finished his tea and removed himself from the chair.

"Hidan, you're making a mistake-

"No Sasori, the only mistake I made was convincing myself to be a worthy member and agreeing to the membership of that dump. Remember, I work alone and I will always work alone."Hidan left the read head alone. The stupid brigade returned with the newspaper, but was puzzled to see an empty seat in front of Sasori.

"So, what did he say?" the blonde dummie asked.

"Well he said 'I, Hidan Von Cross work alone and will always work alone' and he left." Sasori spat.

"Oh dear, boss man isn't going to enjoy that statement." Itachi added.

"Do not worry, I have another idea." Sasori paid the bill and the dummies followed the red head in the direction Hidan left to.

**~Nightfall~**

Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi were sitting in the bushes and were talking quietly amongst each other.

"Why do I have to wear this stupid costume? I am not a woman!" Deidara protested in a loud rude voice.

"Shut up, you will have us discovered immediately!" Sasori said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, and you'll blow our cover." Itachi said. Sasori looked dumbfounded.

"You dummy! You said what he said!" Deidara spat.

"I am not! You gender confused moron!" Itachi sneered.

"If you two idiots don't stop talking, I'll murder you." Sasori threatened. Both of them were silent. "Now here's the plan, Deidara as our damsel will walk normally from home. Immorta (Hidan) will appear and Itachi and I will use this net to capture him. Do you have any questions?"

"No Sasori" they both replied.

"Good, now let's start this plan. Deidara commence walking." Deidara complied and started to walk as if he was going somewhere. It was silent at first. Only the clacking of Deidara's heels could be heard. Then, out of the blue, was the sound of shifting trees braches. Deidara looked over them and saw nothing. He returned to his walking, he heard footsteps behind him and he walked faster and faster. As the footsteps trailed behind him, Deidara began to run. His heel snapped and he fell backwards. He was then caught by a dark figure. The dark figure looked at Deidara with widen eyes. Deidara immediately signaled and Sasori and Itachi and threw the net at Immorta. With cat like reflexes, he switched places with Deidara and Deidara was caught in the net.

"Hey! Let me out!" Deidara cried out trying to get out of the net. Itachi and Sasori ran over to help Deidara out. Immorta ran at a pace of lighting and jumped at least 300 feet. He reached the clock tower and squatted down. Looming over the three red works members, he grinned. He looked down on then with his reddish pink eyes, looking demonic.

"Immorta works alone!" He yelled in a low almost broken voice. It sounded like scratching nails on a board. He laugh in a dark tone and stood at the edge of the tower. He jumped off the edged, holding to ends of his cape and spreading his arms out. He maneuvered around the wind currents and flew in the opposite direct of the three males, who were amazed and baffled.

"Oh, he can fly…" Deidara managed to sputter in amazement.

"Boss…is going to kill us." Itachi whispered.

"No, I'm not finished yet. Let's see how 'kuzu like to hear of his flying 'friend'." Sasori narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Wow, how evil!" Both dummies replied as they followed their group leader back home to find Kakuzu to tell him about Hidan the flying vampire.

TBC

AN: Hello peoples sorry about not writing my chapters to my stories. No problem! I got technical difficulties out of the way! Not really I'm lazy too! So I'll be writing again the others stories will be finished too! To read about gaara being a soul sucking vampire with twelve marriages and naruto being two faced on the inside of his head look in my profile. To read vamp fic of sasusaku look in mah profile! Later yo!

~hunter axe


End file.
